Day Off
by InkyBrown
Summary: Everyone needs a day off...   Pre-Movie.


**Pairings:** Bobby/Oc

**Warnings:** Language

**Author's Words:** A little something something!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wasn't a bad person, right?<p>

Everyone deserved a day off...right?

I mean, I've worked this hard and this long-it'd be criminal just not to have a day off. I'm sure of it.

Right?

Pursing my lips before I reached out to grab onto the nightstand next to my bed, I gritted my teeth as my legs pulsed before screaming at me. My thighs, more accurately. The rest of my leg was hit with a resounding pulse from said Screaming-Thigh and quivered. Cursing as I stumbled, I regained my footing.

Laser Tag.

That is what did this to me. All that frickin' running around and dodging and crouching and shooting too-big guns (neverminding the fact I had a smaller one). I had a blast, yes!

But was it worth the loss of being able to go up and down stairs?

Groaning as I shuffled to the kitchen, I braced myself and sat in a stool. I decided to stay home from school today, only because I had classes that involved going up and down stairs for the entire day. Not counting bathroom breaks and the like.

I almost took a nose-dive off the porch while getting the mail.

I rather not take a nose-dive off at school and knock over poor Mrs. Hogg (I swear, she's a million years old) down with me. Checking my cell after popping in some Ego's, I saw I had a missed call and an unanwsered text.

It had to have been Erica.

Wincing, I opened it.

**Where r u?**

**8:34**

I looked to the clock and it read 10:22. Usually she knew that if I wasn't there by the end of first hour, I wasn't coming. Not as if it made her feel any less angry. Chewing my lip, I responded slowly.

**I didn't feel good, so I didn't go.**

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**Wtf! I needed you to take notes for me today, remember? **

Shit. I didn't. She was leaving early that day and I agreed to lend her my notes for 6th and 7th hour since we have the same thing. I ran a hand over my face and felt guilt well up in my stomach.

**Just get the notes from someone else. It's not like we're the only people there.**

I already knew her response.

**Your notes are the best and you know it. Geez, no wonder you suck at sports. One day of Laser Tag and you're broke down!**

Kinda harsh.

**I don't know what else to tell you. Get the notes from someone else.**

**Whatever, lazy ass. See you tomorrow.**

Okay, now I was pissed off. She was only mad at the fact that she had copy from someone else. Either way, she wins since she has hundreds of friends!

Momentarily forgetting my current physical state, I rose and was planning on stomping to my room before my legs gave out and I landed on the ground in a heap. I heard the toaster pop up with my tastey waffels, but at the moment I felt like chewing bricks.

"Camelfuck!"

"I never liked her anyway."

Bobby's legs were under mine, socked and hanging from my bed as he leaned agaisnt the wall. I was lying length wise, supported by my headboard and trying not to go off on another rant.

My uncle would undoubtedly suffered a heart attack if he known I was left alone in the house with a boy, a Mercer, no less. That's why I waited for him to leave out for his lateshift and didn't tell him anything about it.

Bobby came straight from work and didn't bother with questions, I didn't call him when he was at work. Lunch break or no.

I could feel his eyes on me as I busied myself with knitting the waist line for my sweater. I learned from Evelyn herself, sometimes she held knitting groups. Not many showed up and I was the only one who was not recieving a pension yet, but it was still relaxing.

It helped me with my anxiety no doubt.

Plus, I got a sweater out the deal!

"You hate my friends." I murmured. Bobby was the one who took Jack and I to Laser Tag after I spotted the place and badgered about it. We had a blast and Bobby may have had us with hockey-but we kicked his ass all around that range.

"Don't get worked up about it, Icy." He drawled halfheartedly, he reached out and patted my knee but after I hissed he snickered before handing me a half-assed apology. Setting aside my needles, I looked to him.

"Howcome I can't have one day off? I earned it!"

"Yeah."

"I mean, who's there when she stayed up screwing her boyfriend and forgot to do the labs?"

"You."

"Damn straight! I've defended her from people who called her sluts and almost got my ass handed to me! I can't fight!"

Bobby snorted and I knew he was agreeing with me. I sat up a bit straighter, feeling the relief of pleading my case to _someone _who was willing to cut me a break. That was the thing with being a Goody-Two-Shoes. People expected you to be that way forever, neverminding the fact that it was actually tiring. Always having to be the one to make the best choice, no one wanted to help you when you actually needed it.

I was far from a 'Lazy Ass' when it came to academics, compared to others-I was the least laziest person in the school! The comment was untrue and Erica knew as well as me that the comment was untrue, yet...

It still stung.

I huffed and leaned back, watching as Bobby reached over my nightstand and picked up a bouncy ball while telling me to not let other's words hurt me so badly. I studied him as I often found myself doing more and more.

Bobby and I known each other only through Eveyln. She took me in when my parents were going through a rough one and Bobby was there. He didn't really treat me well when I was there, soon enough he told me that he thought I was going to take his place as Eveyln's kid.

After assuring him that I wasn't and I had my own family, Bobby took a bit of a liking to me.

Now, when I say 'liking', I mean that he scared everyone else off so I was his only friend and he was mine. It was okay though, I mean-it was nice having the tough kid be your friend. No one picked on you.

No we were a bit inseperable. Except when we _weren't _and he slunked back to my place with bruised knuckles and a black eye.

I could tell Bobby everything. He was an asshole, but he knew when not to be when I asked him not too. In turn, I kept him as cool as I could. When he gets angry, I become nervous and when I get nervous-I freak the hell out.

"Seriously, don't get worked up and start freaking out and shit." Bobby told me seriously, "I don't feel like trying to talk you down."

I shrugged, "Alright, alright."

Satisfied, Bobby leaned back agaisnt wall before he closed his eyes. I peered a him for a moment before reaching over and tugging at the sweater he was wearing. It was suppose to be Spring, but Spring in Detroit translates to: Still-Being-A-Bit-Of-Winter-So-There. I made it myself a year ago for Christmas and it was the first time I saw him wearing it.

It was a chocolate brown and simple, I made it formfitting for him since he had a rockin' bod.

I was his bestfriend, I could say that. I could also say I was proud of one of my first creations making someone look so good.

"It's almost time to make another one. It's smaller than what I remember." I murmured, pulling his sleeve down pensivley. Tenderly depositing my needles into the little bucket by my bed, I then tugged at the hem.

"Jesus, Ma knits me enough things." He grinned and I cracked a smile back. Bobby did have a very nice smile when it was filled with pig-headedness, "I don't need shit from you too."

"Careful Bobby, sounds like you're whining." I leaned back and mentally went over my yarn stash, I had a nice color that would fit him perfectly. Maybe something for next year, or even a nice Spring pull-over. Socks, perhaps?

Hmm, the endless possiblilties!

"You're such a dork." He murmured with affection, his hand closing over my ankle like a shackle. I shrugged before picking my needles back up and seamlessly falling into stitches. Tomorrow I would have to go back to school, but I didn't care.

I would do as I always did. Catch up with as much as I could, try not to freak out along the way and hope for the best. How long could one go without having one of these peaceful moments?

"So, when are you gonna hobble your ass to the kitchen so we can order a pizza?" Bobby's comment was half hearted as he rose (careful of my aching legs, the sweetheart) and went over to my desk where there were delievery menus tacked next to my homework reminder.

"As soon as you whip out your piece of shit cell to make the call, I guess."

My day off had been worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
